dsg_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tara The Rabbit
Basic Information: Tara The Rabbit was born on 14th April 2005 she is currently fourteen years old. She is a Scientist for G.U.N and also a Scientist for Team Demonic. She is also a manager of a company. Her place of birth is (Didn't come up with anything yet) From a young age, Tara was introduced by her father to business and market making deals. As result, she is a manager of her own company. At some stage she began to also work for G.U.N as a scientist she was put into the same sector as Demon and both got along very well and became friends. Demon impressed by her talent asked her to join Team Demonic to which she agreed and became a scientist there as well. She also met many other people as result and is friends with them. Physical Description: Tara is a rabbit who has a cyan blue like skin colour. On top of that, she wears a yellow short dress with a red ribbon attached to it. She also wears blue purple shoes with a bit of yellow on them. Her notable physical feature is her long ears which help her in flying and combat. Personality: Tara is a good kid who behaves in a mannerly fashion. She is usually very serious about things and tries to be as formal as possible. Although at times to have fun she will break her formality and enjoy her time. She is willing to help her friends and Team out in any way possible. Powers and Abilities: Long Ears '- Taras long ears turn out to be just as useful as Twin Tails. The long ears are her notable physical feature. She uses her long ears for flying that can be useful for escapes and transportation. '''Intelligence '- Tara possesses a strong intelligence in physics. Her intelligence also helps her in planning and in making scientific discoveries. She does not only possess intelligence in science she also has great skill in business marketing and strategies. 'Mediumship '- Despite being a scientist Tara has a power that allows her to communicate with the dead to some extent. She can also allow a dead person to possess her for a short time or repel the spirit from inside someone including herself. 'Hacking '- Being a scientist in general Tara has studied computer language and is able to hack some computers and certain machinery including an entire base. Although she can be slowed down if someone is trying to counter her hacking. Weakness: Tara like Demon has very little flaws that could count as a weakness her major flaw is that she could accidentelly allow an evil spirit to possess her or worse she would not be able to repel it. Sometimes Tara might over analyse simple situations like Demon, But despite this, she is still able to construct plans and machinery that could benefit them and her friends. History/Story: I am Tara The Rabbit! I was born on 14th April 2005 I am a Scientist in G.U.N and Team Demonic and I am also a manager of my own company which is amazing and very huge! When I was small my parents were absent from home all the time and at first, I didn't understand why but as time passed I began to understand why they were always absent. I knew they loved me and that I was their little lovely daughter because they would put aside any minor plans and use the free time to spend it with me. My parents would always buy me new toys most of these before they got to the markets even. But I mostly loved the science experiment toys to which my parents noticed and knew I loved science. So they would buy and make me a minilab which I spent my time in. In School subjects like science and business was quite easy and I always got top grades in these the subjects I really disliked languages as they had their own rules unlike science that used straight and obvious rules in them. But I was able to finish school earlier than most children which came as a surprise for my young age. I then went onto college and I would do many science and business courses after I got these complete my parents helped me set up my own company I decided to go for a game industry. I did lots of college degrees and I didn't want to waste them on just games so I decided to apply for a science position at G.U.N. There I worked in the science sector where I have met Demon The Fox it turns out he also finished school early just like me and is also working in the science sector. Sometimes we would just go off and talk about science and different ideas and inventions. We became friends fairly quickly sometimes our insane ideas we put them together and made them a reality. Demon noticed I had a talent for science and asked me to join Team Demonic as a scientist to which I accepted because I loved science and it would give me a chance to meet new friends. I was surprised because Team Demonics lab was way bigger than my own minilab and I also made friends with many of its members. In particular, I also had girl nights with Mia and Ria we would enjoy a good old gossip at times or have a sleepover. (WIP) Relationships: '''Demon The Fox - Demon and Tara had a partner and friend relationship. Both of them love science and they could talk about it hours upon hours. Eventually, their relationship grew to something bigger and they now have a son called Demos The Fox. 'Mia The Demonhog '- Tara and Mia are friends and sometimes have a girls night out with Ria as well. The two would sometimes enjoy good old gossip. When Mia is in trouble Tara will give support and advice to Mia on what to do. 'Team Demonic '- Tara enjoys Team Demonic as she has access to a lab and gets to spend time with her friends as well. (WIP)